fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
Katsuta Rina
Years Old |height= 162cm |group= SKE48 |Team= Team S |debuted= October, 2011 / 5th Generation |colour= ffc213 |}} Katsuta Rina is a member of SKE48's Team S. Profile * Name: Katsuta Rina * Birth Date: April 6, 1998 (age ) * Birth Place: Tokyo, Japan * Status: **2011-10-16: SKE48 Member **2012-07-14: Team KII Member **2013-04-13: Team S Member **2019-09-25: Graduated * Specialty: Funny faces, imitations, cartwheel, handstand forward roll * Hobbies: Shopping, eating, talking with friends * Strong Points: Energy * Weak Points: Laziness * Favorite Food: Pudding, pasta, curry, cheese-filled hamburger * Favorite Color: Pink, yellow, orange * Favorite English Word: "Take" * Favorite Movie: Harry Potter series * Favorite Kaomoji (Emoticon): \ (^o^) / * Favorite Animals: Dog, cat, tigers, red pandas * Favorite Subject: Japanese, P.E., art Trivia * Her family has two pet dogs, both female Pomeranians, named Pupu and Kuran. * She graduated from high school in March 2017. * In April 2017, she began university. She graduated from Bunka Gakuen University's Junior College Department of Fashion on March 11, 2019. * She most notably gets along with Takeuchi Akari and Natsuyaki Miyabi. * She describes her personality as outgoing. * She has a bad habit of procrastinating her math homework. * Mentioned in her blog that she would like to see Kyary Pamyu Pamyu live. * When asked about the biggest change within the last year she answered it was the length of her hair. * If she had a 10,000 yen ($100) bonus she would spend it on a day trip. * She likes Disney and often goes to the Disney store. * Would pick an exceptional figure over perfect singing skills. * Said she doesn't really like mice and hamsters. * Mentioned in her blog that she loves sweet potato ice cream. * In Fukuda Kanon's final interview before her graduation, she said about Katsuta: "We call her the energy saver but she’s always the first to learn all the dance routines and writes down the formations on paper for us. She’s not the type to let people know how hard she’s trying but she really is a hard worker." * If she could be reborn as someone else, she would be Suzuki Airi because she would be really happy if she could sing with her voice. * If she did not become an idol, she would like to work in fashion as a model in the entertainment industry or even a clerk in an apparel store. * On March 16, 2012, she was diagnosed with influenza and was absent in all events for the next few days, including TV Tokyo's PON Spring Festival and Bayfm's K・WEST ENTAME GENERATION SPECIAL, which both were held on March 20. * On February 16, 2014, her first solo e-Hello! DVD, Rina to Rina, was announced. It was released on March 17. * On November 1, 2018, it was announced that she would start an article series in the women's fashion magazine mina. The series, titled "R Fashion Tool", started in the January issue sold on November 20. * On June 26, 2019, she announced her graduation to pursue fashion. * On September 25, 2019, she published a mook based on her "R Fashion Tool" series in the magazine mina, titled SKE48 RINA FASHION TOOL Petunia ― Katsuta Rina Henshuuchou to 12nin no SKE48, that she edited and produced herself and includes guest appearances by the rest of SKE48. * On January 6, 2020, she collaborated with Kangol Rewards to launch a line of sweatshirts. * On Feburary 22, 2020, she will be a guest of honor at Natsu Matsuri 2020 in Lima, Perú. Singles Category:SKE48 5th Generation Category:1998